


Jelqing

by mortenavida



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, strange sex things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: A female virgin has the ability to grow their One True Love’s penis to its "proper size" upon first penetration. Steve is afraid his might grow too big if he married a virgin male, so he gets the help of his friend Tony to test the issue since nobody knows if it works that way with males, too. Tony, of course, is curious and well, science is science. It helps that Steve is hot and he might have a crush on him.





	Jelqing

**Author's Note:**

> _jelq. Noun. (uncountable) A penis enlargement technique in which the thumb and index finger are wrapped around the penis and repeatedly drawn away from the body in order to force blood into the glans and encourage vascularity._
> 
> Okay listen guys. This is completely the fault of [this facebook post](https://www.facebook.com/dearsanity/posts/1938133822866350). It had me in TEARS I was laughing so hard! So thanks for my partners in crime for letting me do this. XD This is pretty much just a crack thing with some porn set in the Avengers Academy universe (even if it isn't obvious).

Tony Stark looked up from the gauntlet he was working on as his best friend, Steve Rogers, all but collapsed into the couch across from him. It wasn’t unusual for the visit, but the ungraceful flopping was. Tony arched an eyebrow at the blond before turning back to his gauntlet.

“Rough day?” he asked, peeling some wires back.

“Just thinking.” Steve’s leg jumped; nerves, though Tony wasn’t sure why. “You remember health class?”

Did he? Tony paused, looking up from the wires. “Wasn’t that years ago?”

“Janet was telling me about what they told the girls,” Steve said, ignoring Tony’s questions. “About staying a virgin.”

Tony snorted. “That whole thing about saving yourself for marriage so you can grow your husband’s dick? That’s such an old-fashioned thing, you know that Steve. Nonsense bullshit to try and keep people ‘pure’ for stupid reasons.”

“You’re not curious about it?”

“Of  _ course _ I’m curious about it.” Tony shrugged. “All I need to do is marry a virgin and I can test it out.”

“That’s your plan? Marry a virgin just to see?”

“Why not?”

Steve hesitated before leaning forward, moving the gauntlet out of the way. “Why not test it sooner?” A blush stole over his face. “With me.”

Tony blinked, not sure what to say. If Steve was suggesting what he thought he was, then that would mean... “Steve? Uh...”

“Because nobody knows if it works with men, right? And I think... I’m pretty sure I’m gay. And I’m already, uh...”

“Well-endowed?” Tony couldn’t help but look at Steve’s crotch. “You don’t  _ want _ to get bigger?”

“Tony, can we just--”

“Right, sorry.” Tony scratched at his chin. “So... the bedroom?”

“Right.” Steve, face turning redder by the moment, stood and took his jacket off, dropping it on the couch behind him. “Let’s go, then.”

Tony couldn’t believe they were actually doing this, but he had always found Steve stupidly attractive. So what, he liked to play for both teams -- getting the chance to see Steve naked was definitely a bonus of that. And the fact that Steve was going to let Tony bend him over? Tony was already half-hard from the thought.

Following Steve’s tight ass up to his private bedroom got his pants tighter and he wasted no time in letting them drop to the floor as soon as his bedroom door closed. Nudity had never been an issue for him, so his shirt soon followed. By the time Steve turned to look at him, Tony was in nothing but his socks and a grin.

Though the blush now disappeared under Steve’s shirt, he looked determined as his eyes trailed over Tony’s body. “How do you want me?”

“Oh, Steve.” Tony closed the distance, fingers curling in the taller man’s shirt. “I want you naked, first.”

“I can do that.”

Steve turned his head away as he pulled his shirt off. Tony bit his lip, letting his fingers gently caress across the abs that were revealed. Steve loved all sports, and it was easy to see that he made sure to keep in shape in order to play them. Figuring he had permission, Tony leaned forward and licked a stripe up Steve’s chest until he could reach a nipple.

“ _ Tony _ .” A hand went into Tony’s hair and he gripped before sucking on the nipple in his mouth. And, since Steve was obviously distracted, Tony moved his hands down to work at the buckle of his belt. The sooner both of them were naked, the better.

Once the pants were around Steve’s ankles and Tony has his hand around a very impressive cock, though, he had to pull back and stare at the masterpiece in his hand. “Oh, Mister  _ Rogers _ . Are you sure you haven’t already been with a virgin?”

“Tony...”

“Don’t worry. I very much like this.” Tony dropped to his knees. “Very, very much.”

Tony hadn’t put many dicks in his mouth over the years to really care, but Steve’s was something else. His lips were stretched wide and he couldn’t even get his mouth halfway down the shaft before the tip pressed into the back of his throat. Steve didn’t seem to care since the noises pulled from his throat were loud, rumbling down his chest and straight into his rapidly hardening cock.

This wasn’t going to last much longer and Tony didn’t trust his refractory period enough to try to come twice. As soon as the sweet tang of Steve’s pre-cum hit his tongue, Tony pulled off with a  _ pop _ and smirked up at the jock.

“Think that’s good, just  _ wait _ .”

“God Tony,  _ please _ .”

How could he deny that? Tony gently pushed Steve toward the bed before raising from his knees. “On the bed. Present your ass to me, Cap, and I’ll make this feel good.”

Steve  _ whimpered _ of all things before scrambling to the bed. He propped his elbows up comfortably so he could get his knees under him, ass ready and waiting for Tony to do with as he pleased. Tony licked his lips, surprised he hadn’t already lost control of his own dick. The sight was definitely going to stick with him for years, and orgasms, to come.

“Christ you’re unbelievable,” he said, sliding a hand across Steve’s ass cheek. “Kneeling here, waiting for me.”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Begging me...” Tony leaned closer, blowing a bit of air across Steve’s puckered hole. “We might need to experiment for a while, you realize. Maybe we should stop so I can take you to a nice dinner first.”

Steve groaned, trying to push his ass closer to Tony’s mouth. “Food later, this now.”

“You sure?” Tony ran his finger across Steve’s hole, smirking at the shiver that ran down his back. “There’s that burger place you--”

“ _ Tony _ .”

“Fine, fine.” Tony didn’t think he could last through dinner first anyway.

Without wasting any more time, he leaned in and ran his tongue across Steve’s hole, loving the almost desperate  _ whine _ that came out of the other. Yeah, it was time to ignore the teasing and go to the prepping. Ignoring the sound of protest, Tony went to his bedside drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He shushed Steve while he uncapped it, getting plenty on his fingers so he wouldn’t cause too much pain. Before Steve could open his mouth to say his name again (and  _ damn _ that was always going to make his cock twitch now), Tony slipped one finger inside Steve’s tight ass.

“Shh, baby,” he said, keeping still to let Steve adjust. “Breathe and relax and I promise it’ll feel good.”

“Already feels good,” Steve mumbled into his arm. “More.”

More? Tony bit his lip, holding back the groan that threatened to escape him. Steve was going to kill him, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t deny him anything. Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s ass cheek before working a second, and then a third finger in. While he wanted to give him time to adjust to both, Steve just kept pushing back against him, whispering Tony’s name and otherwise begging for more.

Tony wanted so, so much more.

“Experiment Mark 1,” Tony said before positioning himself behind Steve. It was science, right? Had to label experiments.

Steve was  _ tight _ . Tony’s eyes shuddered closed as he pushed into the heat, hands digging bruises into Steve’s hips. This was going to be the shortest sex of his life, but Tony wasn’t sure how he could hold himself back. Make it last longer. Especially since Steve was already pressing against him, taking Tony deeper in his body.

“ _ Steve _ , Jesus I’m not...”

“S’ok,” Steve breathed, looking at Tony over his shoulder. His eyes were half-lidded and there was a bead of sweat on his brow. “S’ok, Tony...”

Tony groaned and started thrusting into Steve, chasing his pleasure. Below him, Steve cried out with every thrust, words dripping from his tongue easily.  _ Yes _ and  _ Tony, please _ . All it did was push Tony faster and, if anything, Steve grew tighter around him.

“ _ Fuck _ , Steve...” Tony shuddered as he pushed one last time into Steve’s shuddering body. He couldn’t tell where his orgasm began and Steve’s ended -- it blurred together in one motion that just felt  _ right _ .

He must have fallen onto the bed at one point before when Tony opened his eyes again, Steve was watching him, a small smile on his face. Tony wrinkled his nose, too exhausted to try and push that grin away. Instead, he just arched an eyebrow, silently asking Steve what was so funny.

“We’ll have to do it again,” Steve murmured. “Not because they say it could take a week or so, but because we forgot a step.”

That got Tony’s mind working again. Forgot a step? What step? Dinner? Foreplay? “What?”

Steve shifted closer, running his hand down Tony’s stomach until he wrapped his fingers gently around Tony’s still-sensitive cock. “We never measured you before.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment before letting out a snort. “You keep touching it and we won’t be able to measure it in its ‘before’ state.”

The asshole just shrugged, fingers stroking the slowly-rising shaft. “If any of this is even true...”

“Wasn’t that the point?”

“Of course it was.” Steve, bold now that the deed was done, moved over Tony to pin him to the bed. “But as you once told him, we have to test all angles. All probabilities. So we’re not done yet.”

Yep, Steve Rogers was going to kill him and Tony suddenly didn’t even care if his dick grew. It was Steve’s now anyway and it was  _ definitely _ interested again. “I should make sure to take notes.”

“Hmm...”

“Detailed notes.” Tony leaned up as Steve leaned down. “How long as you willing to do this experiment?”

“Until my curiosity is sated.” Steve grinned and then kissed him, pushing Tony back onto the bed with it.

Experiment Mark 2, ready to go.


End file.
